Complicated contest entry
by MysticalFlyingPiggies
Summary: My entry for the contest hope you like it!


**Rubi-chan: So, this is just a one-shot song fic for a contest by Tsuki's Angel that I decided to write ;)**

**Ikuto: *reads story* Why this song?**

**Rubi-chan: *shrugs* I just thought it fitted, and like....so I just thought…**

**Ikuto: You thought wrong.**

**Rubi-chan: *gulps* Urhhmm…Amu, as much as I hate doing disclaimer (Its called fanfiction guys…FANfiction) I guess you probably should…**

**Amu: Whaaa?? Oh right yeah: Rubi-chan does not own Complicated the Fanfic by Tsuki's Angel (Pure gold fanfic guys check it out), the song little wonders by rob thomas, or the many series of Shugo chara (Did you expect me to list them all?? You expect too much people…)**

**Ikuto: …is it just me or are you being spectacularly rude today?**

**Rubi-chan: …w.e lets just do this thing already so I can go die somewhere…*goes to Emo corner***

**Amu: o.O hope you like it Tsuki's Angel… *goes to drag Rubi from emo corner***

Amu sat in the driver's seat of her car, the wind rushing wildly against her face and running through her long hair. She lowered it even more, trying to get some cool air into the boiling vehicle. She'd been driving for some time, trying to clear her mind.

Which was not working.

Any time she finally managed to stop thinking of Ikuto, her thoughts returned to him, and his girlfriend Rina. Her face contorted slightly into a jealous grimace as Rina's face entered her already racing mind. Without thinking as she came to a red light, she stomped down on the gas pedal, causing the car to jerk forwards violently.

"Urgh!" She gasped as she quickly lifted her foot from the gas and tapped at the break instead, whilst the car behind her tooted angrily.

That was a close one. The two pedestrians gave her a scared look as she glared at them, the person who had almost just run them over, and ran quickly to the other side of the zebra crossing. Amu quickly fixed her face to a smile and gave them an apologetic look as they hurried away down the pavement.

_Geez, what kind of person accidentally hits the gas pedal?_

She shook her head at her own stupidity, and very carefully lowered her foot down again, and the car drove smoothly on down the sun burned tarmac.

Once again Rina's face leaked into her head.

Impatiently trying to erase the image of her and Ikuto kissing, Amu desperately looked around her car for anything to take her mind off it, before settling on the radio.

Maybe she could find something for their dance team to rehearse next practice.

Feeling slightly cheered, she turned the dial to one of her favorite stations before returning her concentration to the open road that now lay before her and she sped out of town, past the ice cream place where they'd all gone that day not long ago.

Opening music began to play, although it was not until the singer began that Amu recognized the track through her confused misery.

"Let it go

Let it roll right of your shoulders

Don't you know?

The hardest part is over"

Amu sighed as a familiar track came on. Not exactly the sort to dance to, but still. It was enough to make her really become one with the music, to not let her thoughts travel anywhere else.

The music had to be the only thing that mattered.

"Let it in

Let your clarity define you in the end"

Amu began to hum along to the tune, opening the window slightly more as she turned the volume on the speakers up.

"You will only just remember how it feels

All lives are made

With these small hours

These little wonders

These twists and turns of fate"

One of her favorite songs, it made her feel gloriously happy and at peace with the world, yet dangerously sad about everything at the same time. A tear trickled down her cheek as her thoughts strayed back to Ikuto again. She didn't even understand the feelings that were overwhelming her but…she knew that whatever happened, they were only going to lead her to ruin and hurt.

"Time falls away

But these small hours

These small hours

Still remain

Let it slide

Let your troubles fall behind you

Let it shine

Till you feel it all around you"

Amu began to sing quietly as the tears flowed more freely. She glanced sideways out the window, and saw that the road she was on was familiar, though she couldn't quite place it.

"And I don't mind

If it's me you need to turn to

We'll get by

It's the heart that really matters in the end"

Amu thoughts were confused as she continued to try and remember where this road led. Yes the heart mattered, but where was she supposed to let her heart lead her life? She didn't even know who had her heart, Tadase or Ikuto.

"All lives are made

In these small hours

These little wonders

These twists and turns of fate

Time falls away

But these small hours

These small hours still remain"

Through her tears and the wind lashing against her face, a memory of the road skittered across her mind.

A motor bike, with Ikuto leading her somewhere unknown.

The beach.

She smiled slightly as she sped up, wanting to go there once again, now she finally knew where she was going.

"All of my regret will wash away somehow

But I can not forget

The way I feel right now"

Amu nodded with conviction to herself, although she knew it was insane to be taking advice from a song playing on the radio. But still, she understood that time healed anything. And what matters most, although it is sometimes impossible, is to look to the future.

"In these small hours

These little wonders

Yeah these twists and turns of fate!"

Amu grinned through her tears, raising on hand from the steering wheel to wipe away the tears as she pulled into the sand along the coast as the song gave her the same thrill of hope that it always did by the end.

"Time falls away

Yeah but these small hours

These small hours

Still remain

Oh they still remain

These little wonders

Oh these twists and turns of fate!"

Amu finally parked the car and the engine stopped, ending the tune just second before the last few lines.

She walked slowly over to the water, her footprints marking her path in the sand. She liked how they looked; like she had made her mark, and no-one but time could take it from her.

Finally she had forgotten about Ikuto and Rina. She gazed out across the water, somehow wishing she had stayed in her car, just for those last few lines. Just to hear the end note of the song. Amu's figure was reflected clearly in the water as she barely noticed that, although she had thought she was alone on the beach, someone was walking up behind her silently.

_Time falls away…_

A sudden realization crossed her mind as Ikuto was almost upon her.

"Ikuto…" She whispered. Ikuto froze, thinking he'd been caught out trying to sneak up on her. Then her next line made him realize that she was talking to herself. She'd never have said it to his face.

"Ikuto…I think I love you."

A second later he had grabbed her in his arms and muffled her startled scream with a kiss. Her Amu's eyes opened wide, as she took in their position. Blue azure eyes gazed into her honey gold ones before she closed them, almost collapsing into Ikuto as he hugged his arms around her tightly.

When they broke apart, Amu glanced down and muttered mutinously

"What about Rina…I thought you really liked her, you painting her and all?"

Ikuto gave an exhilarating laugh that thrilled Amu as she looked at him confused.

" Amu…I was never painting Rina. I was painting you." With that he pulled her back into his arms, and she smiled into their kiss as the last words of the song came into her head"

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_Still remain_

**Ikuto: That ending needs work.**

**Amu: Shut up! She's still in that damn corner of hers, don't make it worse.**

**Rubi-chan: No he's right, the ending was so cliché and low to my standards *grabs razor***

**Amu: O.O RUBI NOOO!!!!!**

**Rubi-chan: …what I wasn't going to do anything…**

**Ikuto: You sure? Because I REALLY didn't like the way you did the ending!**

**Rubi-chan: …that's it. Good bye people.**

**Amu: NOOOO!!! *grabs razor from Rubi***

**Ikuto: …So yeah, this was basically just a way Rubi-chan the emo-**

**Rubi-chan: EMO YOURSELF JERKHEAD! *throws book***

**Ikuto: *dodges* -pictured a possible ending of **_**complicated**_** to be. So she apologises for the bad and RUSHED ending. **

**Rubi-chan: THAT'S IT!!! *Grabs medications***

**Amu: STOP BEING MELODRAMATIC AND PUT THE PILLS DOWN!!!!!! ITS JUST A STORY!!!!**

**Rubi-chan: …That's it I'm NEVER leaving this corner. Expect only Emo stories from me now where everyone dies from depression.**

**Ikuto: …yay?**

**Amu: You know you're probably actually offending people now…you'll be sorry when you make someone cry because your story notes upset them…Some people do actually have problems in their lives, and get extremely unhappy and depressed! Imagine if someone like that or someone who KNEW someone who'd committed suicide was reading this? How would they feel hmm??**

**Ikuto: Maybe then they'll hunt her down and kill her!**

**Rubi-chan: *crys* You know what? You're not nice Ikuto-kun!**

**Ikuto: Whatever freak. Review, and she hopes you liked the crappy ending.**

**Amu: *tries to drag rubi from corner***

**Rubi-chan: I WAS BORN IN THIS CORNER AND I'LL DIE IN THIS CORNER!**


End file.
